1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating compressor and more particularly to a compressor noise reducing apparatus which substantially reduces noise of a gas coolant, when the coolant is sucked during the operation of a compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional compressor as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 comprises a motor (20) having a rotor (21) and a stator (22), the rotor being rotated by magnetization formed therein. A crankshaft (30) is disposed at the center of the rotor to be rotated by the driving force of the rotor and a connecting rod (40) is installed at an eccentric area (30a) formed at the lower part of the crankshaft (30) to transform a rotating movement of the crankshaft (30) into a reciprocating movement of a piston (50) within a cylinder block (60).
Furthermore, bolted to an external side of the cylinder block (60) there is a cylinder head assembly (70) having openings for suction and discharging of a coolant. Resting on a portion (62) of the cylinder block (60) is a supporting bearing (61) arranged to support the rotor (21).
On the other hand, an oil pickup member (66) is installed at the eccentric portion (30a) of the crankshaft (30) to guide upwards the emulsion (67) stored in an oil chamber (65) by the rotation of the crankshaft (30).
The cylinder head part (70) is provided with a coolant inlet tube (71) to receive coolant supplied from an evaporator, a suction muffler (72) to reduce the noise generated from the coolant infused through the coolant inlet tube (71), and a base muffler (73) supporting the suction muffler (72) to guide the infused coolant and to prevent heat loss and heat transfer. A capillary tube (74) is inserted in a penetrating hole (73a) of the base muffler (73) to suck the lubricating and cooling emulsion (67) into the cylinder block (60), and a cylinder head (75) of the assembly (70) is coupled to the base muffler (73), the cylinder head (75) being divided into a suction room (75a) and a discharge room (75b). A valve plate (90) guides the coolant into the cylinder block (60) during the suction or discharging process, and a gasket (76) is disposed between the cylinder head (75) and the valve plate (90) to prevent leakage of the coolant gas. A suction valve (78) disposed between the cylinder block and the valve plate (90) includes a suction driving part (78a) arranged to cover a suction hole (91) of the valve plate (90) and is elastically opened or closed when the piston (50) carries out the suction stroke. A discharge valve body (100) positioned between the cylinder head (75) and the valve plate (90) enables coolant to be discharged through the valve plate (90) when the piston (50) carries out the compression stroke.
The discharge valve body (100) includes a discharge valve (101) having a discharge driving part (101a) to block the coolant from being discharged by closing the discharge hole (92) of the valve plate (90), a stopper (102) disposed beside the discharge valve (101) to prevent the discharge driving part (101a) from being excessively bent, and a keeper (103) installed beside the stopper (102) to keep the stopper (102) at a constant place.
The suction muffler (72), as shown in FIG. 4, comprises a muffler main body (721) connected to the base muffler (73), a muffler cover (723) assembled over the muffler main body (721) and having a suction hole (722) to receive coolant from the coolant inlet tube (71), and a baffle member (724) installed between the muffler main body (721) and the muffler cover (723) to reduce the noise generated when the coolant is sucked from the coolant inlet tube (71).
The baffle member (724), as illustrated in FIG. 5, includes an upper wall (724b) extending above a baffle plate (724a), and a lower wall (724d) forming a tapered-off shape to guide the coolant infused through a plurality of inlet holes (724c) formed in the baffle (724a).
Numeral (16) designates a discharge tube and a coolant discharge tube. As described above, in the conventional compressor noise reducing apparatus, the crankshaft (30) is rotated when the power is applied to the motor (20) and the connecting rod (40) undergoes reciprocating movement.
Accordingly, the piston (50) performs suction and compression strokes in the cylinder block (60).
When the piston (50) carries out the suction stroke, the coolant is infused into the muffler cover (723) through the suction inlet from the coolant inlet tube (71) and, then, passes through the inlet holes (724c) disposed inside the upper protruded wall (724b).
Furthermore. the coolant is guided into the suction room (75a) of the cylinder head (75) through the wall (724d) and, then, into the cylinder block (60) as the suction valve (78) is elastically opened.
When the piston (50) carries out the compression stroke, the coolant is passed through the discharge valve (101), collected into the discharge room (75b) of the cylinder head (75) and discharged out through the discharge tube (16). The noise generated when the coolant is sucked in the course of the procedures, as described above, is to be reduced while being passed through the baffle member (724).
However, there is a problem in the conventional compressor noise reducing apparatus in that, the coolant infused through the suction hole (722) of the suction muffler (72) is conducted continuously in a vertical direction through the inlet holes (724c) of the baffle member (724) and the base muffler (73), into the cylinder head (75). Thus, the coolant experiences low flowing resistance and improved cooling force, but conducts a reverse transmission of the noise occurring at the cylinder head.